realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Helborn
The helborn is a sentient, carnivorous plant with spell-like powers. It is also able to use a telepathic, nonverbal empathy within 60’, allowing it to communicate with potential prey. All attempts to cultivate it have ended tragically. A mature helborn consists of a large, 4’-long head (AC 1) formed by two lobes like hinged clamshells. The trunk (AC 3) contains the plant’s stomach, and from the trunk grow from 4-12 large tendrils (AC 5). The helborn can uproot itself, then travel short distances by using its roots to grasp objects and pull itself along. It is very cunning and uses treasure as a bribe or as a lure to trick prey into coming within reach of its tendrils. The helborn might also try to nonverbally convince its victims that it wants to help them in return for “food.” There are four stages to a helborn’s growth, each stage taking a year to reach. A seedling consists of the head (6” across with 1 HD) surrounded by a rosette of leaves. The head of a young plant (2 HD) is 1’ across, and there appear the beginnings of a trunk; some of the young plant’s leaves have become tendrils capable of a weak grasp, easily broken by medium-size or larger creatures. The subadult plant (4 HD) stands 6’-8’ high, with a head 2’ across and tendrils capable of 1-3 hp clubbing or 1-2 hp crushing damage. Mature plants live about 11-20 years. Helborn plants gain certain spell-like abilities as they grow (each power is usable once per day). A helborn seedling possesses ESP; as a young plant, it can use hypnotism; a subadult plant can use domination; and a mature helborn possesses mass suggestion. These powers duplicate the mages’ spells of the same name cost at the 12th level. Helborn are rarely encountered by those who do not dwell in swamps, and so have little effect on the world at large. They prey on all creatures except other plants, tolerating no rivals near them. In turn, they are attacked only by communal creatures who can amass the magic and military might to destroy them. Large Plant Hit Dice: 8d8+32 (68 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 10 ft. (2 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-1 size, +1 Dex, +7 natural) touch 10, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+15 Attack: Tendril +11 melee (1d6+5) Full Attack: 4-12 tendrils +11 melee (1d6+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Constrict 1d4+5, improved grab, spell-like abilities, swallow whole Special Qualities: Low-light vision, plant traits, spell resistance CR+7, telepathy 60 ft. Saves: Fort +10, Ref +3, Will +5 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 13, Con 18, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +6* (+10 with telepathy), Hide +1* (+9 in undergrowth), Listen +5, Spot +5 Feats: Power Attack, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (tendril) Environment: Warm swamps Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: ? Treasure: Standard ? Alignment: Always neutral evil ? Advancement: 9-11 HD (Large), 12-17 HD (Huge), 18-24 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: — Combat Helborn attack with their tendrils, which they use to crush opponents before attempting to swallow them. Each plant has one tendril for every 2 Hit Dice it possesses, and can attack with all of them simultaneously with a full attack. A helborn can attack a Small or Man-sized opponent with up to four tendrils, a Tiny opponent with two, and a Diminutive or smaller opponent with only one tendril. Opponents can attack a helborn's tendrils with a sunder attempt as if they were weapons. A helborn's tendrils have 10 hit points each. If a helborn is currently grappling a target with the tendril that is being attacked, it usually uses another limb to make its attack of opportunity against the opponent making the sunder attempt. Severing one of a helborn's tendrils deals 5 points of damage to the creature. A helborn usually withdraws from combat if it loses two tendrils. The creature regrows severed limbs in 1d10+10 days. Constrict (Ex): A helborn deals 1d4+5 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a helborn must hit an opponent of any size with a tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict and swallow whole. Spell-Like Abilities: At-will - read thoughts, 3/day - hypnotism (DC14), suggestion (DC16), 1/day - dominate person (DC18), mass suggestion (DC19). Caster level 12th, the save DCs are Charisma-based. Swallow Whole (Ex): A helborn can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of a smaller size than itself by making a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes 1d6+5 points of crushing damage per round plus 1d6 points of acid damage. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by dealing 20 points of damage to the plant's interior (AC 13). Once the creature exits, muscular action close the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A Large helborn's interior can hold 2 Medium, 8 Small, 32 Tiny or 128 Diminutive smaller creatures. Skills: *A hellborn has a +12 racial bonus on Hide checks when amongst undergrowth. *A hellborn has a +4 circumstance bonus on Bluff checks when using its telepathy to communicate. Category:Plants